Mr Lightholler
Commander Charles Herbert Lightoller DSC & Bar , RD , RNR (30 mars 1874 - 8. desember 1952) var den andre styrmannen (andre offiser) ombord på RMS Titanic , og den øverste offiser for å overleve katastrofen. Lightoller ble dekorert for tapperhet som marineoffiser i første verdenskrig og senere, i pensjonisttilværelsen, videre utmerket seg i den andre verdenskrig ved å tilby og seile en av de "små skip" under den farefulle Dunkirk evakuering . Charles Herbert Lightoller ble født i Chorley , Lancashire , 30. mars 1874. Hans mor, Sarah Lightoller, døde kort tid etter fødselen til ham. Han ble født inn i en bomull familie som eide Lightollthumb|Mr Lightholler er Mill i Chorley. Hans far, Fred Lightoller, forlatt unge Charles og reiste til New Zealand . Ikke ønsker å ende opp med en fabrikk jobb som de fleste av Storbritannias ungdom på den tiden, i en alder av 13 unge Charles begynte en fire-års sjøfartsnasjon læretid om bord på Primrose Hill. På sin andre reise, satte han seil med mannskapet på Holt Hill. Under en storm i Sør-Atlanteren , ble skipet tvunget til å sette inn på Rio de Janeiro - midt i en liten p ox epidemi og revolusjon - der reparasjoner ble gjort. En annen storm 13. 1889 november i Indiahavet førte skipet til strande på en ubebodd, fire og en halv kvadrat-kilometer øy som nå heter Île Saint-Paul . De ble reddet av Coorong og tatt til Adelaide , Australia . Lightoller sluttet mannskapet på Clipper Ship hertugen av Abercorn for hans retur til England.Lightoller returnerte til Primrose Hill for sin tredje reise. De kom i Calcutta , India , hvor han passerte sin andre make 's sertifikat. Den kullast tok fyr mens han tjente som tredje styrmann om bord på Windjammer Ridder av St. Michael, og for hans vellykkede innsats i kampen mot ilden og redde skipet, ble Lightoller forfremmet til styrmann.I 1895, i en alder av 21 og en veteran av farene på havet, fikk han sin kompis billett og dro seilskuter for dampskip. Etter tre års tjeneste i eldste Dempster 's African Royal Mail Service på vestafrikanske kysten, han nesten døde av en tung anfall av malaria .Lightoller gikk til Yukon i 1898, forlot havet, å lete etter gull i Klondike Gold Rush . Sviktende på dette arbeidet, han ble da en cowboy i Alberta , Canada . Han ble en hobo for å returnere hjem, ri skinnene tilbake over Canada. Han jobbet som kveg kranglefant på et storfe båt for sin passasje tilbake til England. I 1899 kom han hjem pengelens. Han fikk sin herres sertifikat og sluttet Greenshields og Cowie for hvem gjorde han enda en tur på et storfe båt, denne gang som tredje styrmann av Knight Companion. I januar 1900 begynte han sin karriere med White Star Line som fjerde offiseren i Medic.[ edit ]Fort Denison hendelseMens på Medic, på reise fra Storbritannia til Sør-Afrika og Australia , ble Lightoller reprimande for en prank han og noen kamerater spilte på innbyggerne i Sydney til Fort Denison i Sydney Harbour 1 . I 1900, den Boer krigen raste i fullt raseri i fjerntliggende Sør-Afrika der australske soldater kjempet sammen britisk, i den første krigen hvor koloniene hadde deltatt. Som et resultat lidenskaper var høy da White Star Line Medic seilte inn i Sydney Harbour og ankret i Neutral Bay . Tilbringe tid i land med skipskamerater den unge sjømannen ble forbløffet over dybden av bekymring uttrykt av lokalbefolkningen om den sørafrikanske konflikten, så han bestemte seg for å ha det moro på deres bekostning. I de tidlige morgentimer, Lightoller - akkompagnert av fire midshipmen - stille rodde i pre-daggry mørket til festningen og klatret sitt tårn. De heiste en provisorisk Boer flagg fra sitt lynnedslag dirigenten før du legger en kanon med 14 lb (6,4 kg) av sprengningsarbeid pulver, lagt hvit bomull avfall, og helte i noen finkornet pulver før du tenner en 50 fot (15 m) sikring og raskt gjør flukten tilbake til Medic å se opptog fra sine dekk. Lightoller plan var å lure lokalbefolkningen til å tro en Boer raiding parti angrep Sydney og hadde tatt Fort Denison. Når det tunge geværet gikk av, blåste rungende bang ut vinduer og vekket folk som bor rundt havna som hoppet fra seng til vinduer for å se hva som skjedde, finne en Boer flagg flagrende i daggry bris og panikk. Dessverre for Lightoller, hadde passasjerene på Medic sett ham og hans parti snike av skipet og tilbake om bord før hendelsen, som hadde nattevakt seilere ombord andre fartøy forankret i nærheten. Politi og havnevesen var snart på dekk avhør mannskapet. Sydney ved århundreskiftet var en konservativ by og dens borgere var svært fiendtlig innstilt til prank utført av de tilreisende seilere.The White Star Line ble tvunget til å betale erstatning og unnskyldning til byen som den lokale pressen gjødde for blodet til de ansvarlige. Offiserer og mannskap fra Medic trodde Lightoller karriere var over, at han ville bli oppsagt, men det faktum at han tok skylden og ville ikke røpe navnene på andre som hadde tatt del i den prank gikk i hans favør. Hans overordnede også stilltiende pris på humor i sidesprang hans - han ble refset og passerte over for opprykk før Medic stille forlot Sydney Harbour og striden bak det.Han ble senere medlem av Majestic under kommando av kaptein Edward J. Smith i Atlanterhavet . Derfra ble han forfremmet til tredje offiser på RMS Oceanic , flaggskipet i White Star Line. Han flyttet tilbake til Majestic som førstestyrmann og deretter tilbake til Oceanic som sin første styrmann.[ rediger ]Titanic To uker før hennes skjebnesvangre jomfrutur, entret Lightoller det RMS Titanic i Belfast og fungerte som styrmann for sjøprøver. Kaptein Edward J. Smith ga Henry Wilde , i OL, stillingen som rådmann , degradere den opprinnelige tilsettes William McMaster Murdoch til første offiser og Lightoller til andre offiser. Den opprinnelige andre offiseren, David Blair , ble ekskludert fra reisen helt, mens skipets vaktliste av junior offiserer forble uendret. Blairs avgang fra mannskapet forårsaket et problem som han hadde nøkkelen til skipets kikkert. Fordi mannskapet manglet tilgang til kikkert , lovet Lightoller å kjøpe dem når Titanic kom til New York .På natten av 14. 1912 april befalte Lightoller den siste broen før skipets kollisjon med en isfjell før han ble lettet av Murdoch. Lightoller hadde trukket seg tilbake til hytta hans, og forberedte seg til sengen når han følte kollisjonen inntreffer. Iført bare pyjamasen, skyndte Lightoller ut på dekk for å se hva som hadde skjedd, men etter å ha sett noe pensjonert tilbake til hytta hans. Bestemme det ville være bedre å forbli der andre offiserer visste hvor de skulle finne ham hvis de trengte ham, lå han våken i køya til fjerde offiseren Josef Boxhall innkalte ham til broen. Han trakk på bukser og en marineblå genser over sine pyjamas og også tatt på (sammen med sokker og sko) sin offiser frakk og lue. Når skjebnen skipet ble klart, andre offiseren Lightoller gikk straks å arbeide bistå i evakueringen av passasjerene inn i livbåtene .Lightoller var særlig strengere enn noen av de andre offiserene i observere regelen om « kvinner og barn første ", tolker det nesten til det punktet av" kvinner og barn bare ". Lightoller tok ansvaret for å senke livbåtene på babord side av Titanic. I denne forbindelse, var hans siste handling et forsøk på å lansere Sammenleggbar B , en mindre Englehardt livbåt med canvas sider som ble stuet på toppen av offiserenes kvartalene på orkanen dekk, på babord side. Som skipet sank, vasket sjøvann over hele buen, som produserer en stor bølge som rullet akterut langs båtdekket. Seeing folkemengder kjøre bort fra stigende vann og sammenleggbare båten vasket vekk opp ned, bestemte Lightoller han kunne gjøre noe mer, og stupte ut i vannet.Retur til overflaten, oppdaget han skipets kråkereir, nå på nivå med vann, og begynte å svømme mot det som et trygt sted før huske at det var tryggere å holde seg borte fra kantret fartøy. Så Lightoller ble sugd opp som vann flommet nedover en av de fremover ventilatorer. Han ble låst der mot risten i noen sekunder. En eksplosjon av varm luft fra dypet av skipet brøt ut av ventilator og blåste ham opp til overflaten. Etter dette, så han Sammenleggbar B fløt opp ned med flere svømmere som henger på den. Han svømte til det og holdt seg til det ved et tau foran. Da en av Titanic 's massive trakter slet seg fri og traff vannet, vaske sammenleggbart lenger vekk fra det synkende skipet.Second offiser Lightoller tok, beroligende og organisere de overlevende (nummereringen rundt tretti) på veltet livbåten. Han ledet dem i roping unisont "Boat ohoi!" men uten å lykkes. Om natten en dønning oppsto og Lightoller lærte mennene å forskyve vekten med dønninger for å hindre at håndverket blir overbelastet. Hvis ikke for dette, ville de ha blitt kastet i det iskalde vannet igjen. På hans ledelse, holdt mennene opp dette i timevis før de til slutt ble reddet av en annen livbåt. Second offiser Lightoller var den siste overlevende tatt om bord i redningsaksjonen skipet RMS Karpatene . Lightoller, høyre, med tredje offiser Herbert Pitman .Etter senkingen, publiserte Lightoller et vitnesbyrd i Christian Science Journal kreditering Gud for sin overlevelse. 2[ edit ]Anbefalinger på henvendelser Som senior overlevende offiser, var Lightoller en nøkkel vitne i både de amerikanske og britiske henvendelser. I sin selvbiografi beskriver han den amerikanske henvendelsen som en "farse" på grunn av uvitenhet om maritime saker implisitt i noen av spørsmålene. Han tok den britiske forespørselen mer seriøst, og skrev "det var veldig nødvendig å holde en hånd på renvasking pensel" som "jeg hadde ikke noe ønske om at skylden bør tilskrives enten til BOT (British Board of Trade ) eller White Star Line ", til tross for hans tro på at" en hadde kjent, full bra, og i mange år, den alltid tilstedeværende muligheten for en slik katastrofe ". 3Lightoller skylden ulykken på havets være den roligste den natten at han noensinne hadde sett i sitt liv og på flytende isfjell 'gir ingen avslørende tidlig varsling tegn på å bryte hvit vann på sine baser. Han deftly forsvarte sin arbeidsgiver, White Star Line, tross hint av for høy hastighet, manglende kikkert i tønnen , og sletten hensynsløshet å reise gjennom en is felt på en rolig natt når alle andre skip i nærheten trodde det klokere å legge bi til i morgen. Senere, men i en gjenfortelling han ga av nattens hendelser på en 1936 BBC «I Was There" program han snudd sine forsvar. Lightoller var også i stand til å hjelpe kanal offentlig ramaskrik over hendelsen til positiv endring, så mange av hans anbefalinger for å unngå slike ulykker i fremtiden ble vedtatt av maritime nasjoner . Basere livbåtkapasiteten på antall passasjerer og mannskap i stedet for skip tonnasje, gjennomfører Båtøvelse så passasjerene vite hvor deres livbåter er og mannskap vet hvordan du skal betjene dem, iverksette bemannede 24-timers trådløs (radio) kommunikasjon i alle passasjerskip, og som krever obligatorisk overføringer av is advarsler til skip var noen av hans anbefalinger er gjort på henvendelser og handlet på av Board of Trade, dens etterfølger byråer og deres ekvivalenter i andre maritime nasjoner.[ rediger ]Første verdenskrig Lightoller tilbake til tjeneste med White Star Line, som fungerer som en kamerat på RMS Oceanic . Han fikk en forfremmelse fra fenrik til løytnant i Royal Naval Reserve mai 1913. 4 Ved utbruddet av første verdenskrig, som en offiser i den RNR, ble han kalt opp til tjeneste med Royal Navy , første servering som løytnant på Oceanic, som hadde blitt omgjort til en væpnet kjøpmann cruiser, HMS Oceanic. Han tjenestegjorde på dette skipet før den gikk på grunn og forliste på de beryktede Shaalds av Foula 8. september 1914. I 1915 tjenestegjorde han som den første offiser under utprøvingen av en annen tidligere passasjer liner, RMS Campania , som nettopp hadde blitt omgjort til en hangarskip . I slutten av 1915, fikk han sin egen kommando, den torpedo båten HMTB 117. Mens kaptein HMTB 117 ble han tildelt Distinguished Service Cross for å engasjere Zeppelin L31. 5 Denne handlingen resulterte også i at han ble utnevnt kaptein på HMS Falcon, en C-klasse torpedo båt destroyer . Falcon ble senket 1. april 1918 etter en kollisjon, i tåke, med tråleren , John Fitzgerald, mens begge skipene opptrådde som eskorte til en konvoi i Nordsjøen . Lightoller ble senere gitt kommandoen over River-klasse destroyer Garry og ble tildelt en bar til Distinguished Service Cross for å synke, ved ramming, den tyske U-Boat UB110.Den 10. juni 1918 ble Lightoller tildelt Reserve Decoration 6 Han ble forfremmet til fungerende løytnant-sjef i juli 7 og ble plassert på den pensjonerte liste på 31 1919 mars, med rang av kommandør . 8[ rediger ]Retirement Etter krigen, til tross for lojal tjeneste til White Star Line og trofast forsvare sine arbeidsgivere på Titanic henvendelser, Lightoller fant snart muligheter for avansement innenfor linjen var ikke lenger tilgjengelig. Alle overlevende mannskap ville finne at det å være assosiert med Titanic var et svart merke som de ikke kunne håpe på å unnslippe. En desillusjonert Lightoller resignert kort tid etterpå, tar slike strøjobber som en gjestgiver og en kylling bonde og senere eiendom spekulant, hvor han og kona hadde en viss suksess. Under de tidlige 1930-tallet skrev han sin selvbiografi, Titanic og andre skip, som han dedikert til hans «vedvarende kone, som gjorde meg gjøre det." Denne boken, etter noen problemer, var ganske populær, og begynte å selge godt. Det ble imidlertid trukket fra hyllene når Marconi selskapet truet en rettssak på grunn av en kommentar av Lightoller om Titanic katastrofe og rolle Marconi operatørene. Den pensjonerte Lightoller ikke snu ryggen til seiling sammen, men som han til slutt kjøpte sin egen private motor yacht, Sundowner , en australsk begrep "vandreren", som han senere brukte til å hjelpe redning soldater under Dunkirk evakuering . Båten er nå bevart ved Ramsgate Maritime Museum . Etter andre verdenskrig , klarte Lightoller en liten Verft heter Richmond båtopptrekk i London, som bygde motor lanserer for elva politiet.[ rediger ]Familie Lightoller foreldre var Frederick James Lightoller og Sarah Jane Widdows. Hans søsken, Richard Ashton og Caroline Mary Lightoller, både døde av skarlagensfeber i tidlig barndom. På en australsk kjøre om bord på SS Suevic i 1903, møtte Lightoller Sylvia Hawley-Wilson på vei hjem til Sydney etter et opphold i England. 9 På hjemturen, fulgte hun Lightoller som sin brud. Paret fikk fem barn: Frederick Roger, Richard Trevor, Mavis, Claire Doreen og Herbert Brian. Deres yngste sønn Brian, en RAF pilot, ble drept i aksjon i et bombetokt over Wilhelmshaven , Tyskland den første natten av Storbritannias inntreden i andre verdenskrig. Deres eldste sønn, Roger, som serveres i Royal Navy og døde i Frankrike i den siste måneden av krigen. Richard fikk rang av oberstløytnant, tjente under general Bernard Montgomery befaling for varigheten av krigen. Mavis servert i First Aid Nursing Yeomanry , og Doreen i den politiske Intelligence Unit.[ rediger ]Død Lightoller døde den 8 desember 1952, i alderen 78, av kronisk hjertesykdom . En livslang rør røyker, ble Lightoller bodde i London i løpet av denne byens store Smog i 1952 da han døde av komplikasjoner av sykdommen hans. Kroppen hans ble kremert og hans aske ble spredt på Mortlake Krematorium i Richmond, London , England.[ edit ]skildringer Herbert Tiede (1943) ( Titanic )Edmund Purdom (1953) ( Titanic )Neil North (1956) ( Kraft Television Theatre ) (A Night to Remember)Kenneth More (1958) ( A Night to Remember )Malcolm Stoddard (1979) ( SOS Titanic ) (TV film)Patrick Stenson (1984) ( 'lys' The Odyssey of CH Lightoller ) (Biography. The Bodley Head, London. I SBN 0-370-30593-0 )Kevin McNulty (1996) ( Titanic ) (TV miniserie)John Bolton (1997) ( Titanic ) (Broadway Musical)Jonathan Phillips (1997) ( Titanic )Jesse Baker (2003) ( Ghosts of Abyss ) (Dokumentar)Steven Waddington (2012) ( Titanic ) (TV-serie / 4 episoder)